Our First Kiss Went A Little Like This
by 2bmechick
Summary: She has a Crush on Neville and can't explain yet he has no idea about any of it. Their first kiss went a little like this!


Disclaimer: This is pure fiction I don't own anyone except the OC

Pairing: Neville Longbottom/OC

Rating: PG

Note: This is a one shot! Bunch of fluff honestly

He always looked so lost when he walked around the school grounds. He was definitely a Gryffindor but he didn't think he was worthy of being one most of the time. I watched him walk down to the lakeside alone with a book in hand and bucket in the other. I snuck along the path he took quietly making sure he didn't see or hear me. I had to admit no matter how creepy it was I liked to watch him, he fascinated me. I could hear him mumbling to himself as he took off his shoes and rolled up his pant legs before stepping out into the lake a little. I took that as my opportunity to sneak even close but unfortunately I didn't see the stick in front of me making me trip and tumbled head first the bank of the lake. I looked up to see him looking down at me with a confused face.

"Are you alright?" he asked suddenly rushing to help me up.

"Yeah I uh..." I mumbled as he helped me up off the muddy ground.

"What are you doing down here?" He asked suddenly again as I felt my stomach jump into my throat.

"Uh, just um...Walking around I guess" I lied.

"Oh" I heard him softly say as he walked away from me. I couldn't miss the disappointment in his voice. I watched him walk back to the water with his head down and feet shuffling as I brushed myself off.

"So uh...What are you doing down here?" I tried to ask as casually as I could.

"Oh just studying I guess" He said with a quiver in his voice I could he was nervous but for what reason I had no idea.

"Oh ok. You're really good at Herbology hey?" I asked as I shuffled closer down to the edge of the lake trying not to fall.

"Well. I'm alright at it" A blush spread over his cheeks as he bent down and picked something up off the ground.

"That's alot better at it then I am. I think i'm going to fail my owls in Herbology" I said biting my lips as he looked at up me. I could see him contemplating something but it was so hard to read him sometimes.

"Well would you like some help?"

"Help?" I repeated with a confused look.

"Yeah, I mean i'm no professor sprout but I could help you if you'd like. Well as much as I can" He said shyly as I shifted my weight from foot to foot nervously.

"Really?"

"Yeah" He replied sounding a little more confident. "Grab that book and open it to page 13. You can help me identify these plants" I opened my mouth to say something but my mind went totally blank so I shut it again before going and grabbing the book.

Neville and I sat out by the lake side all afternoon just identifying plants and him quizzing me on others. I had to admit he was great teacher and by the time darkness started to fall I definitely felt I had learnt something from him. As we walked back to the castle I could feel my stomach start to bubble. I really didn't want this night to end I was actually having fun with one of the most fascinating boys I had ever met.

"Neville" I spoke making him stop in his tracks right before we walked into the courtyard. "Do you think we could do this again?"

"Again?"

"Yeah again. I had fun today and you've taught me something I think so do you think we can?" I watched the cogs inside his brain tick over before he gave a grin.

"Yeah, I'd like to. You'll definitely pass your owls if you have me teaching you" He said trying to sound confident but I knew he was doubting himself a little. I grinned back at him as the students started to pile through the corridors in the school on their way to dinner. "We should go and get something to eat" He added making me laugh as he took a couple of steps towards the school. I reached out and stopped him, pulling him back to me with a confused face again. "What's wrong?" He asked as I stood there biting my bottom lip.

"Thank you" I whispered before placing my hands on either side of his cheeks and leaning up to him placing a soft kiss on his lips. I could feel him stiffen at first not understanding what I was doing but soon melted against my lips. His hands reached around and held me loosely around the waist as I deepened the kiss a little. By the time I pulled away I could feel we were both flushed and our bodies shaking as our hearts raced. "Thank you" I mumbled again before stepping out of his arms and walked up to the school with the biggest grin on my face as I let my fingers trace over my lips. I couldn't believe I had just kissed Neville but I had to admit he was better at it then I thought he would be.

For the next few weeks Neville and I would meet up every second day at the lake side or at the Library and he would tutor me in Herbology. I had to admit my favorite part of the lessons was the end of them because at the end I would always get a kiss. Even Neville had started initiating them after a couple of weeks. By the times the Owls came around I was confident enough with Herbology I knew I aced the exam. I ran up to Neville afterwards and jumped on him wrapping my arms and legs around his body in front of everyone.

"I take it you did well" He said as everyone started to whisper around us.

"I know I aced it thanks to you" I said happily before grabbing his face and kissing him roughly. Our fellow Gryffindor's along with Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's were cheering us on in the hallway. Even Professor Sprout was grinning from ear to ear. By the time Neville put me down on the ground we had one hell of a crowd around us. There was no escaping it now our secret was out and honestly I didn't care. I liked to kiss Neville even if people thought he was a bit of a dunderhead, I thought he was brilliant and that was all that mattered!

THE END


End file.
